


Times

by for_t2



Category: Zone Blanche | Black Spot
Genre: Angst, Crows, F/F, Going to Hell, Madness, Regret, Season/Series 01, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: It's hard to keep your footing in the marsh, especially when you've murdered the person who helped you stand strong





	Times

There are times when the world seems to stop. When the sensations become so strong, something snaps. When the world goes so bright you hold on for dear life to the only thing you can find. 

And, god, the way the Major’s arms hold her make it so easy for Camille to grasp on for dear life. The way her arms flex with raw strength, with raw desperation, makes it so easy to say ‘just this once’ again. Make it so easy to pretend that maybe she doesn’t need to run. 

Camille knows she isn’t supposed to sleep with a superior. It’s in the rulebook she knows by heart. But it’s hardly the most fucked up thing she’d done. 

And at least tonight, the crows might fall silent. 

Might. 

* 

There are times when the world seems to move forever. When the ringing in your ears becomes so faint but so persistent, when the shaking in your hands sends judders up your arm every second, when the blood seeps so slowly and so red against the grey pebbles, that you aren’t sure what to focus on. 

So Camille focuses on the Major. And, god, it’s beautiful how she keeps fighting. How she never gives up. How she always cracks the case. She’s beautiful. But the shock on her face – the disappointment – is so terrible. 

And, in the distance, the echo of crows gets louder. 

* 

There are times when the world moves at exactly the right pace. And Camille wishes it wouldn’t. She wishes she could stop it all so she could find the words she needs. Or maybe for it all to move faster than it ever has, until everything would just be over. 

Camille could recite every page from the rulebook off the top of her head. She knows she didn’t miss anything. But she still lost. Cora’s a smart kid. Just like her mother. 

She always finds herself back here. The Major. She realises that she’s not going to see her again, not in hell, and that makes a part of her sadder than anything ever has. Maybe if she could turn back time, Camille could make her smile at least once. Really smile. But she can’t, especially not now. 

And so, Camille decides not to run. 

Maybe this is for the best. 

At least the crows are silent now.


End file.
